fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol of Helios/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Fire/Magma Techniques: *'Burning Blades:' creats two elongated daggers out of fire and uses them for a quick strike when he's up close to an opponent catching them off guard with the blades. *'Molten Crush:' summons several magma geysers below and turning them into walls to slam against the enemy *'Fire Crackler: '''Numerous small fire balls are thrown and crackle on contact, stunning slightly and causes burns *'Salamander Frenzy: Creates a large army of salamanders made out of magma to storm the opponent '''Hellfire Techniques: *'Hellfire Takeover:' covers his entire body with darkfire making his attacks more deadly, both close combat and distant (can use his normal fire techniques when he uses this skill along with combining it with firebending and uses hellfire instead of fire) *'Black Sun: '''A highly dense concentration of hellfire that replicates the sun (on a smaller scale of course) that burns darkly incinerating anything that's near or close to it when launched *'Demonic sprites:' sprites of hellfire are created that can't be stomped out and seem to have a mind of their own but will obey only Sol as they can tear through things easily *'Dark Bullets: Points his fingers like a gun and releases rapid fired shots of hellfire *'''Hades Vengence: Creates an almost skeletal figure made of hellfire with chains on its wrists and ankles and a scythe in his hand Sword Techniques: *'Burning Dread: '''Throws the blade in the air as it grows almost five times its size, and multiplies until its raining blades *'Dance of the Twin Dragons:' The sword duplicates itself allowing Sol to perform a series of complicated set of moves that relases fire at each movement *'Burning Fault:' The blade changes to a large hammer and slams against the ground creating large fault cracks from the impact breaking the ground and releasing fire at the same time. Transformations In both transformed states he can still use his fire/magma/hellfire abilities while in his humanoid form, he's more limited in his besat form, despite the power increase for the lack of attacks he can use. 'Hybrid: His skin gains a few dark red scales on the top of his arms, shoulders, chest and face, his teeth become more pointed and prominent as he gains several claws on his fingers and a long tail behind him. He can still use his weapons and usual attacks in this form just with more flame power. *Burning Lotus: A series of quick jabs and kicks imbeded with the combination of his claws and fire on his limbs, as used in taekwando. *TIger Lilly: A three pronged jagged dagger is created and held as Sol spins his body like a drill at the enemy '''Full Transformation: He's the only one in the group with just a human full transformation as the others have both a beast and human full transformation. When he turns to his full transformation he gets transformed into a full suit of armor with his sword strapped into his hand as his chakrams disappear when he's in this form. The armor is a deep crimson red with gold outlines. *'Devouring Salamander:' Lets loose several large streams of fire that shapes like a salamander's head that eats anything in its path. *Wrath of the Sun Warriors: Humaniod figures with weapons made up of entirely of flame appear and follow Sol like a commander *'Scorched Earth:' his flame blade changes to a scythe blade as he releases several large sickles of flames that incinerates anything near it as it travels. Combination Attacks Aeon: Wrath of Heaven and Hell: Two pronged attack as magma bursts from the ground and lightning strikes from above striking a large area, at some points they could combine to cause even more devastation. Ganymede: Burning Currents: '''Highly heated water is combined by the two giving Ganymede the chance of burning the opponent with Sol's fire heating his flames. Malachite: '''Diamond Storm: Malachite tosses sevearl pieces of coal in the air which lets Sol heat them up and compress them turning them into sharp diamonds that rain down below. Zephyrus: Molton Breeze: A wind blast composed of only lava to melt and burn anything it touches